Space Australia is Earth
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: You asked and I delivered. Here is the Space Australia story from my Random Winx Ideas. Don't take it too seriously alright?
1. Chapter 1

**Space Australia Winx**

 **By:FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this is based off of some Tumblr posts about Earth being the Space Australia cause of how fucking weird humans are…so here we have this in pretty much Winx form with Bloom being clueless of course. AU OOC just for Fun)**

"Ms. Stella why are you so insistent on Ms. Bloom staying near you at all times, and if it's not you it's the rest of your dorm-mates!" Ms. Griselda demanded one day when she saw Stella nearly following Bloom into the bathroom and stopped the girl, but watched in disbelief as Tecna just so happened to need to use the bathroom at the same time.

"Did you know that Earth's years are less than half of our own year schedules? For us one year is nearly three to her!" Stella said her eyes wide and a bit horrified as she stared at the teacher who blinked at that and adjusted her glasses.

"No, I admittedly did not know that. It's a fascinating observation to be sure but I'm afraid that does not explain you and your dorm-mates behavior surrounding young Miss Bloom." Griselda said although she did make a mental note to herself to look into that later. There were some old manuals about interactions with the humans of Earth somewhere in the library she was sure. If there wasn't then Barbatea would be more than happy to find some and share the knowledge with everyone else.

Griselda also made a mental note to tell Ophelia about the differences in time lapsing, they were unsure what Miss Bloom's reaction to the difference in time would be after all. It did explain why she seemed so confused and strange within the first week or two of her time on Magix however and that was around the time that the girls started acting strange about the red head.

"Ms. Griselda… Bloom is sixteen years old." Stella said slowly and making Griselda raise an eyebrow unsure what the girls age had to do with anything.

"Sixteen years old. In _Earth_ years." Stella said as delicately as she could, warily watching the woman who frowned for a second before the pieces fit together slowly within her mind. One Earth year was barely a third of a Magix year. When Bloom turned three by Earth standards, she was one to the rest of the galaxy.

"She's barely five years old." Griselda nearly breathed out in horror and disbelief. There was a _five year old_ with the body of a teenager and who was considered mature and grown up on her home planet.

"Why is she away from her caretakers and on a different planet?" Griselda asked staring at Stella wide eyed, her composure shot to hell because of this new information. No wonder the girl seemed so confused and unsure of herself when compared to the rest of her classmates! She was barely older than a toddler!

"I didn't know how time lapsed differently until she told us how long an Earth year was. Apparently on Earth five is a perfectly acceptable and grown up age where the child is able to be trusted to go out by themselves for hours or days, and her parents must have thought that she'd be okay with me because they agreed to let her come to school with me." Stella said and you could tell by the way she was wringing her hands, a bad habit for a princess to have that Griselda would have to inform the girl about another time when things weren't so out of whack, that she was more than a bit worried and panicked about being tasked with such a huge responsibility.

She seemed a bit pleased though and Griselda knew why. Most species were _very_ protective of their young since children were so rare and treasured in the magical dimensions, it was why the classes at Alfea were always so small despite there being such a large school. So for a set of parentals to trust the princess with their so very young and still developing offspring? That was a high honor and an even bigger deal.

"Has she had her immunizations yet? What about any health or dietary requirements? Are they all being met?" Griselda asked her eyes wandering to the door where Bloom had yet to re-emerge.

"I've been watching her closely and when I'm busy one of the others is always with her. We don't know about her immunizations, we're trying to get her to visit the nurse now, but we've noticed no negative signs to anything she eats aside from the fact that she eats a little more than everyone else. Sometimes she goes and finds the kitchens to get a 'snack' between meals and we've asked but apparently this is a normal thing on Earth for most of its population. Flora was trying to see about finding a human health care manual while Tecna and I got her to Ophelia." Stella said and she was still wringing her hands but Griselda said nothing for the moment since she couldn't blame the girl.

"Stella!" Tecna cried bursting from the bathroom with Bloom held by her armpits looking confused and surprised and slightly alarmed.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Stella was already checking Bloom over before Tecna even fully made it out the door.

"I don't know why or how but she's bleeding and she says it's normal and I don't know what to do!?" Tecna was near frantic as she held Bloom up, showcasing the strength that was common but not very much thought of on her planet even if it would be rather prized on other realms.

"I'm fine Tecna! It's just my period. Don't you have those?" Bloom asked baffled by how everyone was reacting as Griselda was already scanning the girl with her eyes as well.

"What's a period?" Stella asked trying to calm down since Bloom didn't seem worried about the blood that Tecna said she was losing, and Tecna would never lie about something like this.

"Well if I'm not pregnant than for about five days every month I'll bleed. You don't have those in Magix?" Bloom asked confused about having to explain it to the others who were the same age, if not older, than she was.

"No we don't! How do you survive? You shouldn't have enough blood in your body to live after bleeding for five days straight!" Tecna said and her eyes were wide and frantic and her already pale skin went ashen white in horror at the thought.

"Stop standing here and talking and get her to medical!" Griselda said snatching the red head from Tecna's grasp and being surprisingly, to Bloom at least, gentle as she carried the girl and teleported to the medical wing which was just down the hallway.

"Griselda what?" Ophelia was shocked at the deputies sudden appearance, causing DuFour to look up from her blood tea at the smell of fresh blood from a human source.

"She's bleeding and she says it's normal but she says this happens every month for five days." Griselda said settling Bloom onto one of the beds gently and then beginning to hover slightly and mess with the blankets to try and do something with her hands.

"WHAT?" The other two women immediately moved to try and heal Bloom who was looking halfway amused halfway disbelieving of what was happening.

"It's fine. Honestly this happens to like half the population of Earth. It's nothing dangerous." Bloom said trying note to calm three frantic women, although Griselda seemed to be the worst of the lot.

"DuFour go find Barbatea and see if she has any books on Human health care or Earthlings and their requirements. They might be dated but it's better than nothing." Griselda snapped at the vampire who immediately vanished while Griselda walked over and whispered something urgently in Ophelia's ear. Ophelia didn't seem to believe it at first but after the first scan she ran on Bloom, her eyes widened and she became almost as frantic as Griselda was.

"Honestly it's fine. It's just my bodies way of getting rid of old 'eggs' that can be used to have a baby since I'm not going to have one. It's just an inconvenience, not dangerous." Bloom tried to calm the two women down, honestly she remembered how scared she had been when she got her first period so for planets that never had periods before to suddenly witness someone else having one it could be a shock and jarring. No wonder they were all so frantic about it.

"If… if you say so… is there anything for it?" Ophelia asked her hands flying over healing spells to check the girls immune system and dietary needs.

"I just need to stop the blood with some tampons or pads and usually if it gets bad I just get some ice cream or a cold pack to make it feel…slightly better. If it gets real bad then I just want to scream or stab something but I don't usually get that bad." Bloom said with an unbothered smile that didn't show her teeth, she had learned from the rest of her dorm-mates that baring her teeth was taken as a sign of aggression.

"I see." Griselda said slightly although she didn't really see at all. Earth people were _weird._

Within the hour Bloom was sitting at a cafeteria table and Flora and Musa were back from in town so the red head was surrounded by her protective friends and being watched closely by two of the faculty, one of which was the feared Deputy Headmistress and acknowledged Queen of Detention.

"Here we managed to find everything." Musa said dropping the bag on the table in front of Bloom who blinked up at them curiously.

"Here this is what you said you needed for your strange earth thing right?" Flora asked already removing some ice packs and ice cream and a knife.

"Why a knife?" Bloom asked looking startled by the sight of the weapon and making each of the girls look at her immediately.

"We were told that you might want to stab things?" Musa said looking confused and worried she might have made a mistake.

"Fair enough." Bloom decided not to mention that she hadn't really mean it.

The magical people were _weird_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Space Australia Winx**

 **By:FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"It's amazing how long the people from the Magix realms live. I wouldn't have known that Miss Griselda was over a hundred years old if you hadn't had told me." Bloom said to her friends, shaking her head in disbelief as she walked with them in Magix.

"How long do earthlings live Bloom?" Musa asked her attention immediately and completely on the red head who tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"I read in a medical journal once about how Earthlings only live to be about 70 years old on average. Some live longer, some don't make it to 70 but that's about the average age." Bloom said after a moment of thinking about it, causing all of her friends to stop and stare at each other for a few minutes.

"Tecna…what's that in Ma-" Stella hesitantly asked Tecna who was swallowing heavily since she had automatically done the math in her head.

"Roughly 23 years and about three months." Tecna whispered her voice a bit choked and making Bloom furrow her brow.

"I forgot that time on Magix moved differently than time on Earth. Is it different for each planet in the realms or do they all go by Magix time and Earth is the odd one out?" Bloom asked causing her friends, who were looking horrified, to look at her and Flora had tears in her eyes while Stella wasn't too far off. Musa was just opening and closing her mouth without saying anything as she stared at Bloom, Tecna…well Tecna had turned away and Bloom was certain she had just seen Tecna wipe her eyes.

"Bloom…Earth is the only one like that. All of the magical realms have the same year and dates as Magix does." Stella finally said after she had blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She couldn't show Bloom the tears. There was no telling how the child would react to seeing her caretaker start crying for a reason that she probably didn't understand.

Bloom was already frowning confused and worried at her friends, not understanding why they seemed so upset at the moment and why they were near tears.

"Wow that's going to take some getting used to." Bloom said shaking her head slightly before she looked at the others and decided a change of subject would probably be a good idea.

"Come on. You guys were going to show me something right?" Bloom asked with a smile as she grabbed Stellas' and Floras' hands and began walking away, causing them to blink before indulging her as Flora wiped away her tears.

"Should we tell her?" Tecna quietly asked Musa as they followed their friends down the street.

"No. I think the knowledge would only hurt her. But…we should probably tell Miss G and Miss F about how short the Earthlings lifespans are." Musa said shaking her head slowly and keeping her voice quiet.

"Did you hear when she said that some Earthlings don't even live to be 23 Magix years? What if she's one of those? She's only 5 and that's already one fifth of her lifespan gone if she's on Average." Tecna said her voice but a whisper as her eyes stayed glued to the red head who was smiling up at Stella for something the blond had said that Tecna hadn't been paying attention too.

"Forget that for the moment. We'd better stop them before they start something. The witches don't know how old she is." Musa said noting the three Senior witches, the Trix, nearby and how they had caught sight of Stella and Bloom and Flora.

"Hey don't. Trust me you don't want to do that." Tecna and Musa rushed over to the witches when they saw Icy narrow her eyes at Bloom and some magic began to gather around the three.

"You think you two can stop us?" Stormy asked with a sneer while Musa looked directly at Darcy who was admittedly the smartest of the witches and the one who had the most common sense.

"Bloom doesn't know about the time difference between Earth and Magix. One year on Magix is Three Earth Years. Bloom is 16 in Earth years, she's barely over 5 in Magix years. Run a scan on her if you don't believe us." Musa said causing Darcy to look surprised but glance over at the red head who had noticed the confrontation and was moving as if to walk over towards it. Casting a quick scan on the girl, Darcy caught the paper that formed and her mouth dropped open when she confirmed the girls age.

"They're right. She's only five." Darcy told her sisters wide eyed and causing their eyes to widen while the both of them paled drastically. They had been planning on attacking a child? Not even the _Ancestral_ _Witches_ ever went after a child, not unless it was to get ahold of the Ultimate Power known as the Dragon Fire, since children were just as precious and even rarer to witches than they were to fairies!

"What the hell is a child doing without her parents?!" Stormy asked her voice a pitch or two higher when her sister confirmed what the fairies were saying.

"On Earth she's at the perfectly reasonable age to be left to her own devices, they probably don't even realize how old she is in Magix and considering that most of Earth's population dies by around the age of 23 in Magix she's already around a fifth of the way…" Tecna choked off her words when Bloom and the other two came closer although Stella was slightly in front of Flora and Bloom protectively and ready to shield them while Flora was ready to grab the child and run if she had to.

"Everything okay Musa? Tec?" Bloom asked peering around Stella who refused to let her any closer to the confrontation.

"Yeah Bloom. Everything's okay. We were just clearing something up is all. Come on you need a new ice pack don't you?" Tecna said moving closer to Bloom immediately and her eyes scanning the girl, as was her Omnidex which indicated that Bloom's pain levels were beginning to rise.

"What does she need an ice pack for?" Icy asked speaking for the first time as she stared at Bloom.

"Earthlings apparently bleed for five straight days as a way to shed unused eggs for child bearing. Sometimes it makes her uncomfortable and an ice pack helps." Musa quickly summed up causing Icy to huff slightly as she approached Bloom and pulled the girl to her side, her naturally cold body and aura easing Bloom's discomfort.

"Should have just said so to start with. I'm better than any ice pack." Icy said picking Bloom up in order to use her power better without overloading the little fire child, causing everyone to look at her surprised except for the rest of the Winx.

"Well this is different." Bloom said dryly since none of the others moved to take her from the ice witch who was actually being gentle with her.

"Stupid dykes." One Red Fountain boy nearby said with a sneer causing Bloom's face to go completely flat in a heartbeat.

"Where's that knife? I'm feeling very stabby right now and I've got a target in mind." Bloom asked looking at Flora and Musa who exchanged winces as Flora held out the knife they had bought for the red head.

"What?" Stormy asked trying to look innocently confused when everyone stared at her, of course she did kind of deserve the stares since she had punched the boy with a lightning charged fist.

"If I hadn't had done it then the little fire starter would have and if we take her away from Icy she'll get uncomfortable again." Stormy said innocently and making the others all look at each other and then nod slowly.

"Thanks." Bloom said blinking at the storm witch in surprise while said witch just grinned back as Darcy began to fret and fuss over how scrawny Bloom was.

Bloom was actually starting to feel as if she was missing something with the way the others were treating her as if she were a child or some kind of exotic pet to be pampered. But she quickly shook that thought aside when she remembered how they went through time differently than she did.

Magicals were just plain _weird_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Space Australia Winx**

 **By:FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What." Griselda's voice was absolutely flat as she stared at Musa and Tecna who had gone to speak with her as soon as the group got back to the school, Flora and Stella ushering Bloom to the cafeteria in order to make sure she had a 'snack' as she called them.

"You heard us. The average Earthling only lives for about twenty three Magix years. If Bloom is average in this area then she has already lost five of those twenty three years. That means she only has roughly eighteen years left." Musa said with a scowl at having to repeat herself, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Griselda while Tecna winced at the rather correct math the other girl had done.

"Has anyone informed Headmistress Faragonda or the other teachers about any of this?" Griselda asked after a moment as that information sunk into her brain.

"No but we did tell those three Senior Witches when they looked like they were going to attack the youngling. Even witches never hurt children." Tecna said shifting slightly in place as she looked at Griselda who sighed heavily at that.

"Alright. I'll inform her and the other teachers at the staff meeting in an hour. Did anyone explain it to the youngling?" Griselda asked wondering if Bloom knew how young she was compared to her classmates.

"Ah. No we haven't. We did tell her about the time difference between Earth and Magix and that most of the magical realms have a much longer life expectancy than Earthlings do however. She's not an idiot either so if she ever stops to think about it, she'll figure it out." Tecna said noting that they had yet to explain anything to the red haired fire child.

"True. It's amazing that she's managing to do so well in her classes when she's so young, although she does struggle a bit with some of the practical portions and just a smidgen on the theory. Given her age however it's expected that she would struggle." Griselda said having been watching the girl closely and making sure she didn't try and push herself too much. Trying to do too much while still so young could damage her magical core and all beyond repair, not to mention the strain it would put on her still developing mind.

"We managed to find a kind of instruction manual thing about Earthlings though. It has protocols and procedures and notes written in it but it's at least fifty to eighty years old." Musa said showing the deputy headmistress the book that they had managed to find, it was the only one and the store owner had nearly given it to them for free when the rather jumpy old man learned that one of their friends was from earth.

They had to promise to keep the red haired youngling far from his shop and they didn't have to pay a dime for it. He muttered something about earthlings were crazy as hell and made no sense to anyone except another earthling.

Honestly they weren't sure if they wanted to believe him, he had a reputation of being a bit of an odd chickswan. However they had noticed that Bloom seemed to find the strangest things fascinating, although they mainly passed it off as her being so young and unused to being around magic still.

"I doubt much has changed about the planet or its people since the book was printed so it should still work for the youngling. Is there anything that we should be immediately aware of besides the age and life expectancy?" Griselda asked although she tried to not show how much those last two words left a sour taste in her mouth. Only twenty three? The girl would barely be a teenager when she was expected to die, unless they could get her magic to sync up with the way the magical realms worked in concerns to time.

Hm that was a thought to share with Ophelia and the other teachers once she explained things to them during the staff meeting.

"Well…there's a bit here about how she will try to pet every creature she meets or try and keep it." Tecna said flipping to that page and pointing it out to the teacher who winced as she read that bit.

"Make sure she always has at least two chaperones with her at all times, especially in the woods then. This bit about Earth being a Death World…and how they swim in the ground water near an active volcano… Girls I'm going to need to borrow and copy this book for the staff meeting." Griselda said her face paling several shades when she flipped through some of the pages and noted some particular codes and procedures.

Especially the one where most Earthlings seemed to consider war a sport or entertainment with how often they do it. And how they could run far longer and in some cases faster and farther than most of the realms inhabitants could. Truly they were a predator species when full grown…wait was that a section about how Earthlings took lessons to make themselves more dangerous at hitting properly?

"And make sure the youngling is never on her own. Some of this…I'll make a copy for each of the teachers and each of you girls. Better to be safe than sorry and if we screw up something then it's likely that the young fireling would be paying the price." Griselda said her face now ten shades whiter than normal at several of the sections she had just skimmed through.

She hadn't even seen a fourth of the manual yet and she was already starting to envision the young fire child doing some of these things! She was going to lose one of her three hearts today, she just knew it. Especially if the rest of the manual contained similar things.

Why were Earthlings so _weird?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Space Australia Winx**

 **By:FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What's this Griselda?" DuFour asked noting the book on the table as everyone took their seats for the staff meeting.

"Earthlings Procedure and Care Manual?" Ediltrude read the title of the book, casting the brown haired woman a confused look.

"So you found one?" Ophelia asked reaching for the book and causing Griselda to wince but nod her agreement.

"Ms. Flora and Ms. Musa found one. I promised them I'd make a copy for each of the teachers and then one for each of them." Griselda said causing Ophelia to nod her head in understanding.

"Make two extra. A spare for the library and a spare for my assistant in case the youngling ever needs aid but I'm not here." Ophelia requested earning a nod from the other woman.

"Youngling? From Earth? The only Earth student we have is Miss Bloom who is the same age as the other Freshmen, minus Miss Stella of curse." Wizgiz said frowning and making the two who knew about the girls true age to wince.

"All of our beginning students are 16 years old…in Magix time. Miss Bloom however is 16 by Earth time." Griselda said wincing slightly and earning confused looks from everyone except for Ophelia.

"So? All the magical realms have the same time dilation." Zarathustra said looking confused why the different times were mentioned.

"Exactly. The magical realms have the same time dilation. Earth's magic vanished hundreds of years ago. I don't know how Bloom has magic but she's the only one on the planet it seems. If there are others, then they're in hiding still from the fairy hunters." Griselda said earning sounds of sympathy or understanding from all of the women in the room, having your wings ripped off… even the witches never went that far no matter how much they disliked a fairy.

If they hated or disliked a fairy, then they cursed or hexed the other woman. If it got bad enough or if there was a war, then they simply killed their fairy enemies. They _never_ ripped off the wings.

"What I was not aware of until some of our students, the youngling's dorm-mates in fact, informed of was the different time dilation between Earth and Magix time. One year on Magix or in the magic realms is equal to three years on earth. While all of our students grew up according to _Magix years_ Bloom grew up according to _Earth years._ " Griselda said stressing the difference between the time to the others.

"Wait so if she's 16 on Earth… then if she were born and raised on Magix she'd only be…" Palladium trailed off as he did the math in his head.

"Five?!" DuFour nearly screeched the number, her eyes blown wide and her composure shot. There was a five year old here?! A mere baby?

"What is a _baby_ doing away from her parentals?" Griffin demanded her face shocked and horrified at the thought of a mere babe alone on a completely different world.

"Earthlings are weird but considering what else I learned about them I suppose it's…understandable…besides they did leave her in the care of Princess Stella of Solaris who has recruited the aid of her dorm-mates. Musa of Melody, Tecna of Zenith, and Flora of Lenphia are all very protective of the young fire child." Griselda said and she took off her glasses to wipe them, a sure sign that she was nervous about something.

"What did you learn?" Ophelia asked alarmed immediately and making Griselda wince a bit.

"Earthlings have a much…smaller…life expectancy than magical raised. Those from the magic realms could live to be at least 450 depending on how many hearts they have and how careful they are." Griselda said earning a nod from DuFour and Wizgiz who were the eldest in the room.

"True. I still have two hearts left and I'm over five hundred." Wizgiz said with a small grin.

"Amateur. Eight hundred and counting with six hearts." DuFour said with a smirk to Wizgiz.

"You're from a vampire clan full of heart-thieves. You cheat." Wizgiz said shoving the other womans shoulder and earning a stuck out tongue from the normally elegant woman.

"Most earthlings only live to be 23 years old in Magix terms. Bloom is already 5. If she proves to live only as long as the majority of Earthlings then she will only live for another 18 years on Magix." Griselda cut into their playful bickering with her no-nonsense voice that had them both shutting up. If the tone of her voice didn't shut them up, her words sure would have.

"Are you joking?" Faragonda asked her old friend and classmate slowly in disbelief as she stared at the woman, her glasses starting to slip down her nose.

"Why would I joke about this?" Griselda asked frowning and glaring at Faragonda who winced at that and seemed to wilt in on herself a bit.

"So not only is there a baby here, who's doing better than most of her classmates when it comes to schoolwork I should note, but there's a baby here who isn't expected to live to be old enough to be called an actual adult?!" DuFour demanded as she stared at Griselda who winced and nodded.

"If we can't find a way to get her magic core to sync up with the Magix time dilation and growth rate… yes." Griselda admitted with a wince and making everyone turn towards Ophelia.

"Is that possible to do?" Cordatora was the one to ask as they all stared at the nurse who frowned as she thought about it for a minute.

"In theory yes it should be. I haven't heard of anyone testing it or successfully pulling it off however." Ophelia said after a moment as she chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

"I know a few rituals that could do it but they're all blood rituals and only to be used in case of emergency." DuFour said humming in thought as she searched her brain for anything they could use at the moment. She had forgotten more rituals and all than most people knew existed and now she was wishing that she hadn't forgotten them because one of those might have been the ritual they needed.

"What's this part here about Earthlings causing themselves pain for fun?" Ediltrude asked having already made a copy of the book and began flipping through it, reading whatever caught her interest.

"Seriously?" Zarathustra leaned over her sisters shoulder to read it, noting something about injecting ink into the humans skin to make it change colors and stuff.

"Huh they do." Zarathustra said causing Griselda to pale at that and she quickly sent a pulse of magic through the school to check and see if she could feel where her little fire youngling was.

Zarathustra was the one to say what they were all thinking.

"Earthlings are weird."


	5. Chapter 5

**Space Australia Winx**

 **By:FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay I was trying to ignore it earlier but why is everyone acting so weird around me all of a sudden?" Bloom asked giving her friends a startled look when Griselda handed them each their books, and DuFour literally picked Bloom up to sit the red head on her lap and cuddle her.

"You're just a youngling." Wizgiz said as if that explained everything, causing Bloom to give him a confused look.

"Bloom you know about how Earth time translates to Magic time right?" Musa asked looking at Stella who gave her a slow nod of understanding.

"One year on Magix is three yeas on Earth… huh now that I think about that means you guys would be a lot older on Earth than you are here right?" Bloom asked looking at her friends who nodded slightly.

"Yes we would be three times older on Earth… however for you the reverse is true… while you are 16 in Earth years…" Stella said wincing at the look on Bloom's face and trailing off slightly.

"I would be a third of that in Magix years…wow I never realized I'd be considered a five year old here." Bloom said with a slight laugh that sounded a bit hollow.

"That's why we've all been acting, as you say, weird. You're barely more than a baby in the Magix dimensions and children are very rare and precious to all magical beings. Most of the reason magicals live so long is because it is hard for us to have children of our own. This makes all of us instinctively protective and nurturing of anyone under the age of nine in a nearby vicinity, the younger the child is the more protective we are." Tecna tried to explain it as best as she could to the red head who furrowed her brow.

"So when I started bleeding and being uncomfortable because of… that's why you all reacted so extremely." Bloom said looking at her friends and then glancing at Griselda and Ophelia.

"Yes. Even the witches acted that way because children are even rarer and more precious to them than they are to fairies. May the dragon have mercy on whoever decides to attack or threaten a youngling in front of a witch because no one else will." Stella said nodding her head and making Bloom pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Am I going to have to buy some books on Earth about teenagers and all or just earthlings in general? Cause I swear if you all treat me like a five year old all the time, I _will_ set something or someone on fire." Bloom asked giving her friends a stern look that just had Flora cooing slightly at her. DuFour thought it would be a good idea to _not_ tell the youngling about how they were trying to make her magic sync up with Magix timing and growing.

At least until they were sure about how she would react, and about any side effects that could occur. The red head really would not like being turned into her Magix age… wait… turned into her age…DuFour's eyes widened and snapped to Griselda as she tried to figure a way to tell the woman about her idea without alerting the child on her lap.

"We'll try to remember that you're considered mostly grown on Earth but…well…" Stella trailed off as she looked at the others.

"I swear if one of you calls me a baby…" Bloom growls threatening at her friends.

"You're practically a baby on our realms. Oops." Musa said slapping her hands over her mouth a second after she said the words, almost before Bloom even finished the sentence.

"I'm not a baby!" Bloom snarled as she jumped on Musa and tried to wrestle with her friend, although the others quickly separated the two of them.

"An age regression spell. It would make her younger and her more flexible magic would sync up with Magix time." DuFour quickly informed Griselda and Ophelia who looked at her startled.

"Aren't those illegal though?" Griselda asked while Ophelia murmured about the side effects.

"600 years old here. I know one that isn't illegal and the only side effects are that she gets a bit of my vampire nature. Not enough to be a vampire or ghoul but just enough she'll need a little bit of blood at least once a month." DuFour said quietly as the others managed to separate the youngling from Musa who was grinning.

"Wow. The youngling really liked playing a fighting game." Musa said earning a rather feral snarl from Bloom at being referred to as a youngling.

"Do you know what age she'll be reverted to?" Ophelia whispered to DuFour who hummed for a moment, thinking about it.

"Maybe a year or two Magix time? Making her either three or four years old. I don't know her exact day of creation so I can't give you a more accurate guess than that." DuFour said and then she looked at Faragonda for permission. It was the headmistress's decision really… even if they all knew that DuFour would do the spell regardless.

"Do it." Faragonda agreed making DuFour nod slightly as she began to focus on the spell.

"Retournez l'horloge et laissez ce qui n'est pas juste devenir jeune et vrai. Retournez son corps à l'âge qu'elle devrait être!" DuFour spoke a language that it looked like no one but she knew. Well it seemed that way until Bloom looked straight at the woman confused.

"Tu viens de parler français?" Bloom asked in the same language, making DuFour's eyes widen in shock as she stared at Bloom just as the girl had been hit with the spell.

"How does she know that language?!" DuFour gapped at the red head who was quickly reverting in age as her friends hurriedly set her on the floor before they dropped her rapidly shrinking form.

"How does a _five year old earthling_ know the _language of seduction_?" Griselda's voice had risen an octave or two as she stared horrified and shocked at the bundle that was now swimming in the far too big cloths.  
"That's not what it's called and you know it!" DuFour protested what Griselda had labeled the language even though her eyes never moved from that squirting bundle.

To be fair everyone was staring when a small head popped out of the shirt. Then they all cooed almost in unison. They couldn't help it.

Despite Earthlings being _weird_ …

Bloom was an _adorable_ four year old.


	6. Chapter 6

**Space Australia Winx**

 **By:FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Bloom looked confused as she looked up at everyone for a moment before looking down at herself. In an instant there was a firey aura around the girl as she stiffened before slowly looking back up with her eyes now bright gold and a dark slit for the pupils.

"Turn me back." Bloom said her voice a growl that was more cute than anything scary as she glared darkly at them.

"There's nothing to turn back youngling." DuFour said smiling as she kneeled down to be closer to Bloom's eye level.

"The spell only turned you to the age you should be, give or take a few months. Since you grew up on Earth though, your magic synchronized with the Earth time dilation which is why you looked sixteen and had the mind of a sixteen year old. All the spell did was give you back the body you should have had at your age." DuFour said smiling softly at Bloom who narrowed her eyes farther at the older woman.

"I liked my age, and the body I had. Turn me back! I do _not_ want to go through puberty again!" Bloom said crossing her arms across her chest as her shirt fit her like a dress at the moment.

"You're adorable." DuFour said trying to resist the urge to squeal and hug the little fire baby.

"I'm not adorable! I'm _pissed!_ " Bloom snapped with a bit of smoke starting to rise from her mouth.

"There is no known reversal to the spell little one. It's meant to change things back to the way they should be so there was no reason to invent a counter spell. You'll have to age normally by Magix standards." DuFour said causing Blooms eyes to widen before the little red head proceeded to prove that she had all of her previous knowledge.

How she did that? Well…she proceeded to let out a string of curses in the 'seduction language' as Griselda labeled it, some curses were in Sol standard or English as Bloom called it, some were in what sounded like Troll, and a few sounded kind of like the language of the banshee's and sirens.

"Youngling!" DuFour said scandalized at the parts she understood.

"Pousse-le dans ton cul de salope! Tu m'as transformé en un foutu bambin!" Bloom shouted back looking furious as her hair lit on fire and a billow of dark smoke came from her lips.

"I don't know what exactly she said but I can tell it wasn't something I'd approve of." Griselda said flatly surprised at how acidic Bloom made the normally beautiful words sound.

"She's less than pleased at me turning her body back to its rightful age. And proving it verbally." DuFour said with a wince at another bout of curses aimed at her for what she had done.

"And now my throat is burning!" Bloom snarled after a moment of swearing as she glared darkly at DuFour, looking more like a sulking toddler than the very pissed off mini-dragon she was.

"Ah that's the side effect of the spell kicking in. It needed something to latch onto so a bit of my DNA was mixed into your blood. This made you a partial vampire, and the rest of the changes will happen in your sleep but you do need to feed." DuFour said immediately serious when Bloom mentioned her throat burning, she knew about the burn of hunger very well from the few times she actually tried to starve herself before she became a teacher. The starvations she forced on herself caused her to lose two of the hearts she had taken during a war, she replaced them easily however when another civil war broke out on the planet she had been hiding on.

"What?" Bloom asked her voice flat as she stared at the teacher, slowly processing the fact that her DNA was changed and that she was now…for all purposes…considered her teachers daughter.

"Here. You have to feed before you lose yourself." DuFour said bringing her wrist to her mouth and ripping into the flesh easily until she began bleeding.

At the smell of blood Bloom's eyes turned a brilliant crimson color as they locked onto the bleeding appendage, a pair of cute little fangs sliding down from her gums in place of a pair of teeth that she had lost at this age.

"Here you go little fire child. Drink." DuFour said picking Bloom up and holding her close with her free hand while she pressed her bleeding wrist to the girls mouth. Bloom looked hesitant as she tried to resist the temptation of the yummy smelling blood, only to give in and begin sipping at the blood offered to her.

"That's a good girl. Drink until you're full." DuFour said smiling encouragingly at the little child in her arm who only sipped at her blood for another minute or two before pulling away.

"Full already? Well…you are only a partial vamp so perhaps your hunger isn't as strong as a normal ones." DuFour said frowning at how little the girl had drank before she raised her wrist back to her lips and licked the wound, causing it to heal over easily.

"I'm still mad at you! You didn't even ask me for permission or my thoughts on the subject before you cast the spell!" Bloom said pouting slightly and turning her head away from DuFour who giggled at how cute the girl looked when she sulked like that.

"Because you're still a baby. If we had left you like you were you would have died in 18 years and we couldn't have that! So I did the only thing I could think of to save you. Now you're going to grow up and live as long as a normal magical and I'll teach you all sorts of tricks for living even longer." DuFour said cuddling the girl close and making Bloom give her a stink eye as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'm still going to class though. You take me out of the classes and I'm going to burn this whole damn place down." Bloom said and she wasn't going to take no for an answer while the others around her, mainly her friends and dorm-mates, were trying not to squeal and coo over how cute she was at her proper age.

"As long as you stay safe and close to the other four then that's fine. Now you must be sleepy after your first meal. Let's lay you down for a nap shall we?" DuFour asked with a bright smile as she turned to carry the girl towards either the room the little red head shared with Flora, not likely, or DuFour's room where the little one could sleep in her bed until DuFour went out and got a proper bed for the child, much more likely.

Bloom's angered shout echoed through the hallway but due to her childish voice it didn't have quite the effect it should.

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

The blast of fire that erupted from her mouth got her point across however.


	7. Chapter 7

**Space Australia Winx**

 **By:FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Someone is going to have to explain this to my parents you know?" Bloom pointed out to the teachers as she scowled at them all, looking adorable with her tiny fangs out as she crossed her arms. Unlike DuFour who could retract her fangs or bare them at will, Bloom had no control over her new pointy teeth. DuFour had told her that she'd learn how to retract them at will as she aged.

"What?" Palladium asked confused as he looked at Bloom who was stuck up at the teachers table for supper, per the female teachers insistence.

"My parents? You know the _normal earthlings_ who raised me for the last fifteen years? The ones no one talked to before turning me into a four year old?" Bloom asked narrowing her eyes at the teachers who all paused for a moment before they all stared at DuFour who winced at that.

They had all been so focused on the youngling and her small lifespan that they hadn't even considered what their actions would mean for the Childs parentals. By making her take on the Magix growth and lifespan she would far outlive the ones she had known on her home world.

"I'll talk to them in a little while." DuFour said looking a bit chastised at how her actions would affect more than just the youngling. She hadn't even _thought_ of the girls parentals.

"Good luck. Dad may be protective, but Mom will be even worse for you." Bloom said with a cackle of her own as she ginned dangerously at DuFour. Well she tried for dangerous but she just looked a bit like a cutely unhinged child.

"Wait you said they raised you for fifteen years? But aren't you sixteen?" Faragonda asked focusing on that instead of the migraine inducing amounts of paperwork DuFour's stunt had probably caused her.

"I am but I was adopted. Mom's flower shop caught on fire one night, Dad heard a cry, went in there and found me. They adopted me, and they figure I was about a year old when they found me. Could be a few weeks to a month either way though." Bloom said shrugging, her parents had told her that she was adopted almost two years ago and she hadn't seen anything off about it except for the fact that she was found in a burning building.

Way she saw it, they had loved her enough to notice something strange about her at first meeting and yet they decided to keep her anyways.

"That's… weird. Most youngling's are beaver abandoned by their parentals, and even if the parentals were killed then _someone_ would step up to take care of the youngling. No magical would ever even _think_ of leaving a youngling by themselves much less in a dangerous situation." Griselda said furrowing her brow at how weird the earthling magical were. They aged faster, died faster, and now they refused to step up and care for a youngling?

Did they ever have anything in common with the Magix realms magicals? Did they not even share the instincts that all other magicals had?

What a weird world Earth must be.

"Even though they didn't give birth to me, they love me all the same and are protective as any of the magicals can be. Mama is going to be _pissed_ at you." Bloom said with a cheerful grin on her face at how much trouble the older woman would be in.

"Aww look at the adorable youngling acting like a grownup." One senior fairy said cooing over Bloom as she walked by the teachers table in order to get to her own.

"Call me adorable again and I will set you on fire." Bloom said scaling at the older girl who gave a small squee sound.

"Aww she's even adorable while trying to be-" The senior cut off with a scream when Bloom cheerfully set her on fire.

"I warned you!" Bloom said with a cackle as several girls screamed until a water fairy doused the flames.

"The next person to call me cute, adorable or any variation of the word will have all of their hair burnt off. You have all been warned!" Bloom said with a cackle.

"She's still cute." DuFour whispered to the others who nodded.

"Yes but it seems that she's still like most all earthlings." Griselda said her voice completely flat as she watched Bloom cheerfully light another girl on fire to prove that she wasn't joking about it.

The little fire child seemed to enjoy setting people and things on fire.

"She's still weird."


	8. Chapter 8

**Space Australia Winx**

 **By:FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What's this about something called the Salem Witch trials?" Stella asked Bloom while they were on their way to class, her skimming through her pamphlet on Earth history. Even though the teachers were wary and a bit skeptical of having a youngling in their classes and doing the lessons, Bloom proved herself to be perfectly stubborn enough to win against them and more than willing to light everyone and everything on fire to prove her point.

"Yeah those sucked. If a girl was believed to be magical then she was burned at the stake. Some places used what was called a witch well to tell if the girl was magic or not. The main theory was that if they dunked her in the water and didn't give her any air for four minutes, and she lived then she was obviously a magical. Of course all the magical were called witches by most earthlings. If the girl died then she was given an honorable burial, but if she lived then she was burned at the stake or stoned, or well there were a few different ways the Earthlings would kill a 'witch' but burning at the stake was most common." Bloom said sounding completely unbothered by the information she was saying while the magicals around her gapped in disbelief and paled in horror.

The youngling came from a world where if someone was proven to be magical they were killed violently by things like burning alive?

"Of course most of the time, they just got regular humans who weren't magical. It wasn't just a witch well they used, there was the test where they dropped a large boulder on a girl and if she could survive or hold it she was magic. If a girl was deemed as too smart she was considered a witch. There were all sorts of tests that could have happened at any time." Bloom said not noticing the growing horror on everyone's faces the more she spoke about the history of the Salem Witch Trials.

"Ah girls! Today we will be heading into the woods for our lesson. Bloom, you are able to sit this one out if you wish." Palladium said looking at the little red head who scowled at him with her arms crossed, causing a few girls to coo quietly so that she wouldn't set them on fire again.

They were learning very quickly that any variation of the word cute used to describe the little red haired youngling was met with lots of fire and being bitten in at least two cases. Of course seeing her get so violent and all made her look even cuter in a few cases, earning some girls burns from when a water fairy couldn't put them out fast enough.

It was nothing that Ophelia could heal up in less than five minutes, but they didn't tell the youngling that when she looked so proud and happy at having 'proven her point' to them.

"Try to keep me out of the lesson because of the age spell Madam Red cast on me and I will burn off your balls." Bloom threatened causing more than one girl to choke on their snickers at what she had said.

"How do you know about something like that?!" Musa asked in disbelief and horror and hoping like hell she hadn't learned about it on her watch. If the younglings parentals, including DuFour, found out and it had happened on Musa's watch then there would be no more Musa left to take watch.

"Oh please. Earthlings go through Sex Ed at the age of nine or ten at the least, some earlier and some later…and yes that's in Earth time not Magix." Bloom said rolling her eyes and causing the girls to exchange disbelieving and confused looks as they worked out how old she would have been to go through that lesson. Earthling taught _three year olds_ about reproduction?!

Earthlings were _weird_.

"Anyways. Your lesson today is about the Voice of Nature. You need to find your way from this clearing back to Alfea without using magic." Palladium said after he transported them all to the clearing in the woods that was commonly used for this lesson, handing lilac colored backpacks out to each girl and giving Bloom's to Stella since the backpack was about the same size as Bloom herself at the moment.

"Are you sure you want to do the lesson Bloom? Isn't it harmful for younglings to be out in the wilderness like this?" Flora asked fretting worriedly while Tecna was rapidly scanning her manual for anything about humans in the wilderness and nature besides the bit about her wanting to pet any strange animal she came across.

"What this? All we're doing is walking back to Alfea. I'm used to going on nature walks and hiking with mom and dad, we'd even go camping on the weekends sometimes if dad could get the time off. You'd be amazed at how many flowers mom would find and take back home to grow more of for her shop." Bloom said looking confused about why this would be harmful for her. Her parents had been taking her camping ever since she was little and she had always loved being out in the woods with campfires.

Especially the campfires and the smores and the night sky. She loved watching the stars.

"Just stay close to us okay Bloom? For our own peace of mind if nothing else." Stella said while Flora was already reaching out to pick up the little girl who shot her a glare and began walking into the woods, causing them to chase after her.

"Ohhh fluffy!" Bloom was heard saying from a little ways in front of them, causing the girls to hurry after her immediately only to freeze when they saw her happily petting a rabbitsnake. Not just that. By the coloration Tecna quickly deduced that it was a Taipan rabbitsnake. The one with the most venomous poison and bite.

"Do you want to come with me?" Bloom asked her voice a bit hissing itself as she locked eyes with the snake who stared back before it slowly lowered its head for her to pet it behind its fluffy black ears.

"Bloom don't move. That's the most venomous species rabbitsnake on Magix." Tecna said her voice shaky as she tried to think of a way to get Bloom out of harms way.

"He's my new pet. You're a boy right?" Bloom asked looking from Tecna to the fluffy snake like creature that crawled over her tiny arms and rested itself on her shoulders near her neck, which had the others _flipping out._

The rabbitsnake looked at this tiny hairless hatchling that smelled like the powerful dragons of old, not the domesticated ones of today. This was his human, the deadly snake decided. He would stay with this little dragon stuck in human form until she grew in her scales and wings and learned how to protect herself.

He nodded at her inquiry of his gender causing her to smile brightly and bare her tiny fangs as she pet his fur covered scales in _just the right spot_.

"I'm going to name you Alucard!"

Bloom easily ignored her freaking out friends. She was getting used to their strange antics, especially after DuFour had given her a childs body.

Magicals were _weird._


	9. Chapter 9

**Space Australia Winx**

 **By:FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"We should go check the crash for survivors." Boom said frowning and running off towards the crashed Red Fountain ship as soon as they spotted it falling from the sky.

"Wait Bloom!" Musa yelped as they were left chasing after the smaller girl, again mind you, who had taken off towards the crash sight.

"Hey is everyone okay?" Bloom called as she got to the crash site, Alucard still draped around her shoulders and neck like a scarf as he basked in his little hatchlings natural warmth.

"Who the hell are you?" Riven asked rudely as he stood up rubbing his head.

"Oh hey girls." Brandon said smiling charmingly at the girl as he brushed some dirt off of his uniform. The other boys reacting similarly to him as they each tried for a charming smile despite the fact that they had just crash landed in a swamp.

"Where's Bloom?" Brandon asked looking around for the red head he had his eyes on.

"Down here. I got shrunk." Bloom said simply as she waved at the boys who each slowly looked down at her and gapped in disbelief at the sight of her with the calm almost purring snake around her shoulders.

"What the fu-" Brandon was cut off from the curse by no less than three of the other girls jumping on him and covering his mouth with their hands.

"If you curse in front of her then I am going to kill you, and you'd better hope I get to you before Madam DuFour does." Stella hissed looking a lot more dangerous than anyone thought she could as she glared down Brandon with a ferocious snarl on her face as she hissed it in a voice too quiet for Bloom to hear.

Bloom just tilted her head slightly, confused by their reactions to him almost cursing. They _did_ remember that she was sixteen right?

Magicals were _weird._


End file.
